Second Chances Lessons Of The Past
by jtbwriter
Summary: Someone is trying to blackmail the Collins family, so Rick and A.J. travel to Maine with their families to help. Is it a threat from the grave or a modernday takeover of the Collins fortune? Thanks to MB for the inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: A Life Revisited

Someone is trying to blackmail the Collins family, so Rick and A.J. travel to Maine with their families to help. Is it a threat from the grave or a modern-day takeover of the Collins fortune?

(Authors Note: For those who just started reading my "What If" series, "Second Chances", this story features a look at the background of Rick Simon's wife, Laurie, and her ties to the Collins family of "Dark Shadows". I used the canon history of DS as set forth by the wonderful writers Sam Hall and Gordon Russell, using the premise that Barnabas Collins was cured of vampirism by his late wife, Dr. Julia Hoffman-Collins. As portrayed in recent (and authorized) stagings, Carolyn Stoddard is a psychologist and David a CPA, so I refer to those developments, as well As to the passing of Elizabeth Stoddard Collins and Roger Collins. This story is dedicated to the 40th Anniversary of DS-and the memory of Dan Curtis. As always, the characters of Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows are owned by Universal Pictures and Dan Curtis Productions, respectively. No money is being made on them and the original characters belong to me and are mine-no you can't have them!)

"Okay, what time is he coming back?"

Rick paused outside the Cultural Center meeting room, then grinned. _"Boy, is somebody going to be surprised!"_ he thought.

Pushing the door open, he saw his father-in-law Oscar Goldman, on the phone writing notes, then raising his voice just a bit, asking again, "So when is Dr. Wells expected?"

Rick tried not to laugh, as the answer was not to the older man's liking. "No, I don't want to leave a message, I will hold!"

"Something wrong, Dad?"

Oscar looked up, glaring, then his face softened and he wryly answered, "Only the intelligence of a receptionist, Rick. Finding Rudy at the clinic seems to be beyond her abilities."

"I forgot, he had an appointment with Doc." Rick managed to hide his amusement at Oscar's frustration.

"Yes, and all I wanted to do was find out what time to pick him up from A.J.'s; Robin and Ian invited us to dinner."

"Tell you what, Dad. Why don't we have dinner here, I'm sure the cook at the snack bar can fix a mean hot dog or two." Rick teased. Oscar shook his head, chuckling.

"You're funny, miss out on Robin's filet of sole?"

"Uncle Oscar, you don't have to do that..." A familiar voice caused the former OSI chief to whirl around, as Robin came through the doorway, dressed in her best chef's jacket.

As the proverbial light dawned in Oscar's eyes, Ian and Petey came in the door, carrying a cake, lit with a host of candles. Behind them a chorus began.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

Seeing the surprise and pleasure on Oscar's face, Rick had to clear his throat as his wife Laurie joined him, then beckoned the rest of their family into the room. As Cecilia and Ron and Abby Johnson entered with their son, Joey, Laurie whispered in Rick's ear, "Rudy's bringing up the rear, he wants to get out of his wheelchair and give Oscar his new fishing poles at the same time." As she spoke, Steve, Jaime and Chrystal Austin came in with the good doctor in tow.

"That's great, sweetheart, good work." Rick quietly told her, then added "And many more!" at the end of the song.

" Guys, I don't know what to say..." Oscar wiped his eyes, then put an arm around Laurie as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Talk about surprises, Uncle Oscar doesn't know what to say..." Robbie joked, then Rudy wheeled himself forward, and stood up.

"Well, I know what to say, to my best friend. Happy Birthday, Oscar, and thanks for always being there." Rudy said, then extended a wrapped present to the birthday boy.

"Thank you, my friend. You and our family mean the world to me, and I'm just amazed  
that you were able to sneak this on me!" Oscar laughed, taking the gift, then exchanging hugs with first Rudy, then all the celebrants.

Once everyone was properly greeted, Lala and Andy Simon helped bring in platters of fish and chicken and salads, while Rob Gamez and Rick fetched fry bread and casseroles fresh from the Heritage ovens.

"Well, Oscar, how does it feel to be eighty?" Cecilia asked, bringing him a beer as he sat with Robin's youngest on his knee.

"Amazingly, not that different from seventy-five, my dear. Which you will not see for a while." He added with a smile.

"Flattery will get you everything, Oscar, including another piece of fish." She replied, blushing. At the sight of their mother turning red, Rick and A.J. started tsk-tsking.

"What did you do now, Dad...you made Mom blush...huh,huh huh?"

"Never you mind, boys. You're not too big to swat, you know." Cecilia warned, as Oscar just smirked. "And I'll sell tickets!" Steve kibitzed, earning a "you would!" from Rick.

Oscar had just finished opening his "grandchildren's" present of a new fishing case, when a new guest came in the door.

"Permit me to wish you a Happy Birthday, Oscar."

As he turned at the familiar voice, Laurie looked up, and gasped.

"Cousin Barnabas!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick looked up at his wife's exclamation, then grinned widely.

"Barnabas, I'm glad you got here in time." He said, getting up and extending a hand. He had gotten a call that morning that his wife's cousin had decided to accept Laurie's invite to Oscar's party, and had immediately arranged a pick up at the airport for the older man.

"Wait a minute, you knew he was coming, darling...oh, you are a stinker!" Laurie giggled, hugging her cousin, then coming to Rick and kissing him.

"That's not what I would have called him, baby, but I'm glad you came...how are you, Barnabas?" Oscar shook hands and offered him a seat. Immediately Barnabas was surrounded by Robin and Robbie and their children, curious about their grandmother's relation.

As her cousin patiently answered their questions, Laurie sat between Rick and Oscar, beaming as her nieces and nephews competed as to who would bring their "Uncle Barnabas" something to drink or eat.

"Thank you, Rick, you were so sweet to surprise Dad and me today." She whispered in her husband's ear. Rick flushed, embarrassed to admit he hadn't exactly followed up on their invite until Barnabas's call.

"Well, you deserve sweet, my sweetheart." He said, pretending to be modest. He saw Oscar give him a wry look, then Laurie caught the look on both men's faces.

"All right, Dad, Rick, whatever it is, you can spill later...time to cut the cake."

"Yes, Mrs. Simon..." Rick replied, catching her fingers in his and helping her up. Just then Barnabas came up to them, and quietly asked, "After the party, I need to speak to you both about something urgent that has come up."

"Sure, Barnabas, why don't we go into the Center study after we serve dessert." Rick suggested.

As the guests departed and the children were organized into a "clean up" brigade, Laurie let Rick and Barnabas into the family-style room that was used for small meetings.

"I was afraid it wasn't just for Dad's birthday that you came, Barnabas." she began, sitting down across from him.

"Much as I wish it was for Oscar's day only, I am in need of your expertise, Rick...this is another one of those days I miss Joseph." Her cousin added, sadly. Rick nodded, Chief Joseph had been gone almost eight months, but his loss was still felt hardest when his counsel was needed.

"I know, Barnabas, but I'll do what I can to help." Rick assured him.

"Good. I hoped you'd say that. It's hard to believe, but someone has sent three anonymous letters to Collinwood, one saying our fortune was built on the slave trade. Another stated that Elizabeth was a mad recluse and Roger a greedy slumlord."

"What on earth...who would send such horrid things!"

Rick took Laurie's hand as Barnabas shook his head. "I'm sorry , Laurie, we think it's a developer who wants to take over the shipping company. What worries David and Carolyn is the fact that these letters come from someone who knows our family inside and out."

Laurie shook her head. "Barnabas, I'm afraid our family history is an open book; remember Professor Stokes? He wrote a very popular book on the role the Collins family played in the development of the fishing and shipping of Maine."

"I remember, Eliot's work was very good, but at least he was ...reticent about some of our lives." Rick saw the look in the older man's eyes and knew what he was referring to.

"That's why this is so...disturbing. Laurie, the third letter was about you..."  
Barnabas took a folded paper out of his pocket and carefully handed it to her.

Opening the note, Laurie scanned the words, then she angrily thrust it at Rick.

"That's such a lie; trying to make my Grandmother out to be some tramp!" Rick took the paper, then saw what had made his wife so perturbed.

"_Do you want Collinsport to know your Cousin Laurie Collins Simon is the daughter of a murderer and the bastard granddaughter of Margaret Collins? How many customers will your company have if these facts are known?"_

"Why that son-of-a..., Barnabas, when did you receive this?" Rick was seething, and at once Laurie calmed down and put an arm around him.

"Darling, it's all right...I know it's not right...but I don't like that someone knew about what my stepmother did. Are David and Carolyn okay?"

"Yes, but already someone asked David to have an independent auditor look at the books of the Collins foundation this week, right after we received this. He's so upset, I was hoping you and A.J. would come back east with me for a few days; we need to stop this before it does cost us and our employees."

Barnabas's quiet plea touched Rick deeply, what it must have cost to ask for "outside" help. "Of course I can come, I'll have to check with A.J...wait a minute..."

Rick saw the question in Laurie's eyes, as he said, "Sweetheart, do you think Linda and the kids would like to come too? They've never been anywhere outside of California."

"Oh Rick, that would be great! I would love Ricky and Ceci and Robin and Melly to see the ocean...how beautiful the coast is... Would that be okay, Barnabas?" Laurie turned to look at him, and saw a tentative smile.

"They would be most welcome, my dear. Plus, it would be a good "cover" for you and Rick and A.J. to work under." He replied, seemingly pleased at her idea.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and when Rick called "It's open." Oscar popped his head in.

"There's still some cake if you're interested, guys. Honey, the kids are asking for a story from "Grandma Laurie"." He teased, seeing Rick's smirk.

"I knew my storyteller would be in demand." He snickered, standing up and taking her hand to help her up.

"Your storyteller will just have to save something more for you, then cake." She whispered, kissing his cheek then sashaying out the door. Rick waited a beat, then winked at the two men. "Can you fill Dad in, Barnabas? I have to help her with her story."

Oscar laughed at the bemused expression on Barnabas's face as Rick followed his wife. "You get used to it, my friend. They've been like that since day one."

"And it makes me think I did the right thing, coming here, Oscar. They'll be good for David and Carolyn, remind them that they have people who care about them." The elder Collins replied.

"Then you need to tell me what's going on, maybe I can help." Oscar offered, taking a seat.

As Rick entered the meeting room, he found Laurie surrounded by all the grandchildren and their nieces and nephews, bouncing Melly on her knee.

"Let's see, what kind of story would you like to hear?" she was saying, then Rick came up behind her, and seated himself so she could lean against him.

"Grandpa!" Andy snickered as he proclaimed, "Now she can start."

"That's right." Laurie grinned, then said, "How about a story about Rainbird and Kasey?"

"Mama, tell the one on how they found out they were sisters." Robin asked, then caught the slight shake of her mother's head.

"That's too sad for today, but I know...Temple?"

"Right here, Towne went to get a piece of cake!" she laughed, sitting down next to Cecilia. Rick was glad the former news anchor had wrapped up her syndicated show for the next 3 months, they had all missed her and Towne.

"Can I tell how Elizabeth Temple met Kasey Scott?" Laurie asked. Immediately Towne came back to the circle of family.

"This I want to hear..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, if my husband wants to hear it, so do I." Temple laughed, then scooted over for him to sit. "It's the most unexpected story..."

"And it started in the most unexpected way..., it began when Kasey was rescued by her Uncle from her mother's attempt to marry her off. Arthur Scott was a Pinkerton's detective, so he took her to Washington D.C. and enrolled her in the only college that allowed women. After her first year, she was allowed to take a criminal justice course. That is what made her decide she wanted to be a sheriff."

As Laurie spoke, Oscar and Barnabas emerged from the study, then saw the group listening intently.

_"It was the week before Thanksgiving, and I had waved goodbye to the last of my dorm mates. Normally I would have been saddened by the empty room I would face for the next week, but Mrs. Thompson had told me the school would have a new student who would start classes the following Monday. Because she had no other place to spend the holiday, she would be boarding at Gordon Hall. Since my Uncle would not be arriving back from his trip with the President until the following Wednesday, I had volunteered to meet the new arrival. _

As I stood at the gate to the school proper, it was with some trepidation that I wondered what my new schoolmate would be like. Scarcely had I taken my place in the shade of the entry, when I heard an angry voice.

"I don't care what the law says, you're not going to enter this property."

Recognizing the insulting tone as that of Richmond Chester, the father of one of my classmates, I hurried through the gate and came upon the stocky man, blocking the path  
of a young woman. At first glance I was taken aback; the person in front of me was tall and slender, with a look of determination in her fine features. She had the bearing of an aristocrat-this couldn't be the Miss Elizabeth Temple I was to meet!

"Excuse me, but I am not leaving. I am to attend this school." She said in a firm voice.

Before his tirade could begin again, I mustered my courage and stepped forward.

"Mr. Chester, thank you for your devotion to our security, but Miss Temple, you are Miss Temple?" I turned my head as I made my inquiry.

"Yes, I am Elizabeth Temple." The woman nodded, a grateful look in her eyes.

"Miss Temple is a new student at our college. I am so sorry I was delayed in welcoming you." I continued, holding out my hand. Quickly she reached forward and clasped it.

"It is all right; my carriage was early. You are Miss Scott?"

Before I could answer, Mr. Chester interrupted. "Never mind the pleasantries, young woman, this...this..."

"Negro, sir. Yes, I am a Negro." Elizabeth answered firmly. I was aghast at the older man's rudeness to her.

"Mr. Chester, you may give great sums of money to keep Kettie in school, but you do not have the right to stop Miss Temple from attending our college. Come with me, Miss Temple." I lowered my tone to her, then picking up her bag, nodded for her to go in front of me. As she passed the red-faced man, she ignored him, then walked past him into the hallway.

"Now see here, Miss...I'll not have my daughter contaminated by the likes of her or ..."  
He started, grabbing my arm tightly. Before I could jerk away, an authoritative voice caused him to drop his hand from mine.

"Take your hands off my niece, or I'll be doing the grabbing around your throat!"

I felt like cheering; Uncle Arty was here! He was on horseback, and riding up to the gate, he dismounted, then stood in front of the abusive man.

"Well?" he barked, his brow furrowed with distain. Mr. Chester swallowed noticeably.

"Your niece has disrupted this college once too often, Mr. Scott. How this..."

"Miss Temple is a scholar, sir, nothing less. And as an officer of the law, I will enforce her rights, even if I have to have you arrested. Do I make myself clear?" My uncle's fist was clenched around the reins of his horse.

"Yes." Mr. Chester lowered his eyes, then nodded at me. "My apologies." Turning on his heel, he strode away, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you two all right?" Uncle Arty asked, and I exchanged looks with a suddenly wilting Elizabeth.

"I'm all right, Mr. Scott..I had no idea Kasey..Miss Scott was your niece..."

"She is...and I am very proud of her..." I could have melted in joy at his words; between my Uncle Bob and he, I knew I was believed in, and cared about. Sparing a glance at Elizabeth, I turned to her.

"I'm sorry you had to be welcomed like that, but I have tea ready in our sitting room, and enough cakes for all three of us."

A relieved smile broke across her face. "I'd like that; you will join us, Mr. Scott?"

"Now how could I turn down the company of two charming ladies?" Uncle Arty swept us a bow, and both of us giggled.

As I poured tea and heard how my uncle had known Elizabeth's mother, I discovered how  
much I had missed what my classmates called "a bosom friend". Of course I had Rainbird, but that was only a few months each year and it was hard to be close to girls whose only goal was to get married and have parties.

Now as I listened to her discuss the news of the day and how women could have an impact on government, I felt as though I had met a kindred spirit.

"Kasey, I almost forgot...I have a letter from your Uncle Bob." Uncle Arty got up and pulled a monogrammed note from his pocket. "It went by mistake to your Mother's home, I was able to retrieve it for you before...well, here it is."

As he put it into my hand, I reached up and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Uncle Arty...I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither would I." He returned, then kissed my forehead and released me to hug Elizabeth.

"If you have any problems...I know you can handle yourself...but just in case...I'll be in town for the next couple of months."

"It'll be okay.." we both said at once, then looked at each other and laughed.

"That's what I thought." My uncle chuckled, then took his leave.

As the door closed behind him, I impulsively said, "Elizabeth, I'm so glad you're here...I've missed being able to talk like this."

Her eyes grew big, then quietly she said..."So have I...I'm glad I came."

For the first time in a year, I had a friend.

As Laurie finished, there was an audible sniff from Lala as Andy said, "That was great...good for Grandmother Kasey."

"Yeah!" Joey yelled, as the other kids applauded. Towne put his arms around Temple as he told her, "I wish we'd known her story before, she must have been a remarkable lady."

"She was, Grandmother Elizabeth was the only reason we know so much about the life of women in journalism at the turn of the century. And Kasey was her first big interview." Temple added, smiling at her friend.

"She was, and thanks to that interview and Kasey's journal, I have such appreciation of how hard it was to be a writer at that time."

"Well, speaking of my writer..." Rick leaned over and kissed Laurie's neck, making her giggle. "We need to make arrangements to fly back east tomorrow. A.J.?"

"I'll call the kids school, they're off for Easter in a couple of days anyway. Mom, can you water and stuff?"

Cecilia looked at her two boys, then hugged them. "Of course, I'm so proud of you two. You'll be able to straighten this out for Barnabas, I know you will."

The next day Rick and Oscar caravanned everyone over to the airport, with Robbie riding shotgun so he could drive the truck back to save them parking fees.

As they drove, Rick noticed Barnabas seemed to enjoy the children's questions, taking special delight in Ricky's interest in the shipping firm.

"You see, Ricky, in the early days of this country, there were no airlines or trucks, so all goods had to be brought over by ships, or overland by wagons or pack mules."

"Wow..." Lala's eyes opened wide, then Ricky explained, "And it took weeks to travel from the West Indies and Florida to Maine."

"Just think, no TV, no radios..." Lala mused, then told Barnabas, "I think you had to really like reading back then."

The older man smiled at this. "You did, that's when people would have libraries, hundreds of books. What do you like to read?"

"Betsy-Tacy books, Nancy Drew, Shakespeare...and Auntie Laurie's books."

Barnabas wrinkled his forehead, then his face cleared as he nodded gravely at her.  
"It's good that you like all sorts of books, we have a great library at Collinwood. I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Cool, thank you Uncle Barnabas." The young girl grinned at her brother. "Now you won't have an excuse to finish your English reading."

"Darn." Ricky pretended to pout as the others laughed.

Thankfully, the flights to Boston and Bangor were smooth, allowing Laurie to enjoy filling their nieces and nephews in on all the fun things they could do.

As they de-planed, Rick was glad to see Carolyn Stoddard and her cousin David, standing with big smiles at the terminal gate.

The surprise on their faces as Robin and Melly ran, calling "Cousin Carolyn, Cousin David" was priceless. Both Collins's embraced them happily, as the rest of the party caught up to them.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you guys, it's been too long!" Carolyn told Rick and Laurie, as Barnabas affectionately ruffled David's hair.

"And too quiet without Barnabas." David teased, then high-fived the older Simon children.

As they gathered their luggage, David dropped back to talk to Rick.

"Did Cousin Barnabas tell you what's been going on?"

Rick nodded, allowing David to take one of their bags. "Yes, and A.J. and I have pulled some information on the possible "who's " behind it. Once we settle the kids, we can go over what's happened and when."

As they approached the airport parking lot, Laurie spotted a figure bending over the back of the station wagon, and instinctively yelled, "Hey, get away from there!"


	4. Chapter 4

Behind her Carolyn gasped as the person straightened up, startled. A tire jack was in his hand, and he immediately took off running, only to plow right into a security cart.

At once David ran to the car, then Rick and A.J. joined him, seeing the lug nuts were loosened on the back tire.

"Damn, if we hadn't seen him doing it..." Rick didn't finish the thought, as the disheveled vandal was marched toward them by a security guard.

"Sorry, Mister. Did he do any damage?" the uniformed man asked. Rick looked around and under the car, then shook his head.

"No, we got here in the nick of time, I guess. We'll have to put the lug nuts back on the rear tire though."

At the sound of Rick's voice, the vandal stiffened, then pleaded unconvincingly "Let me go, I didn't do any real harm..."

"No way, jerk." Rick answered, looking at the guard. "I want to press charges; this bum could have caused us to crash."

"Yes, sir, if you'll follow me, you can fill out a form at the security office."

"Go ahead, Rick. I'll put the lugs back on while you do that." A.J. told his brother, then had the kids stand with Linda and Laurie while he and David repaired the damage.

When he returned, Rick saw that everyone was ready to go, so he pulled Barnabas aside.

"Something's definitely on ...this Wendell Hughes won't tell who hired him, he's terrified he'll be killed. We'll have to be extra careful where we park and who's around."

The older man nodded. "You're right-we need to find out who is behind all this. Keep Laurie close by you...just in case."

Just then Melly jostled Robin, who poked Ceci and Linda had to restore order. "Any more of this, and you won't get any dessert at dinner. All of you."

"I think we'd better go, the natives are restless." Rick joked, and immediately David laughed.

"I really have missed you, Rick...thanks for coming."

"I'm glad we did." Rick assured him, then climbed in next to Carolyn to ride shotgun as David went to his own car and helped Laurie in.

On the ride to Collinwood, Laurie waited until traffic was lighter, then asked, "David, your cousin Barnabas says these notes started two weeks ago. Did anything or anyone threaten you in the last month, or did someone get fired or laid off?"

"No, except Matt Moore, Jr.. He took advantage of Mrs. Johnson's sister once too often, so Carolyn and I fired him. He busted a window on his way out, but still..this is a bit above his abilities."

Laurie laughed, her memories of "Junior" still fresh. "He was always a little bit of a wild guy-made his father look respectable."

As they pulled into the long drive at Collinwood, Laurie felt a familiar sensation, then saw the smile on her cousin's face.

"I know, Laurie, it's always going to be your home."

"Thank you, David. It never fails, I'm just glad the place doesn't change that much." She said."

Stopping at the front of the main house, Rick unloaded his nieces and nephews and turned the station wagon over to David to park. "Rick, make sure you check the mail before Carolyn, will you?" he asked, sliding into the driver's side. "Just in case."

"Sure, David. Although I think your cousin might have beat me to it." Rick told him, nodding toward the older Collins, who was holding something in his hand and frowning.

"Darn...I hope that it's not another note." David sighed, then drove off to the garage.

As he walked down the path to the front door, he saw Laurie waiting at the entry for him, and he quickened his pace.

"Darlin', what is it?"

"Rick, I'm afraid there was another note, Barnabas asked Carolyn to take everyone upstairs." She explained, a worried look on her face.

"Can you go get A.J., Laurie? I'll go find Barnabas."

She nodded, then wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you for bringing us, darling. I know you and A.J. will get to the bottom of it."

Rick grinned and gave her a kiss, then released her to go upstairs as he went to the study.

Inside he found Barnabas gingerly examining an envelope, which displayed a very smudged postmark and no return address.

"Where was it?"

He looked up, then handed the sealed envelope to Rick.

"Just inside the mailbox, but it looked like it was placed, rather then delivered." Barnabas said.

As he watched, Rick carefully opened the letter along the seams, then shook a folded note from inside onto the study desk.

As it landed, a fine powder fell out, and instantly both men backed up, covering their noses.

"What the...". A.J. said from behind Rick as he entered the room, then he began to sway dizzily.

"Get him out of here, Rick!" Barnabas said in a muffled voice, and immediately Rick hustled his brother out of the room.

As they cleared the doorway, Rick steered his brother to a chair in the outer room, then called "Mrs. Johnson!"

Quick footsteps were heard, then the housekeeper hurried into the room. "Mr. Simon, I'm glad to see you...is something wrong?"

"Can you get some water, I'm afraid my brother is dizzy." He replied, seeing with relief that A.J. was breathing easier.

"Certainly." Mrs. Johnson nodded at the younger Simon, then rushed out of the room and returned with a glass of water, which A.J. gratefully downed.

"You okay, little brother?" Rick asked, kicking himself for bringing A.J. into a dangerous situation.

"I'm fine, just a little woozy. What was that stuff?" he asked.

"Sleeping dust...something I haven't seen in years." Barnabas said, holding a plastic bag at arms length.

Both Simons looked puzzled until he explained, "Sleeping dust used to be used as an antique form of anesthesia, it's supposed to be banned because its effects are very powerful even in a small amount. I managed to collect all of it off the letter, and I'll put it in a sealed container at the old house until we can take it to the sheriff."

Rick knew the latest note must be the most serious, otherwise Barnabas wouldn't have suggested exposing the threats. Without asking, Barnabas opened up the note.

"Sell Collins Enterprises to the highest bidder within one week, or all of Collinsport will know the head of the Collins family is a vampire. I have proof and I will use it."

Inside the note was a picture, very phony looking, of Barnabas Collins standing next to a mirror. He had no reflection.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, that's cheesy." Rick said, then saw Barnabas give him a questioning glance.

"Barnabas...just look at that-it's so fake it's pitiful. Just look at the line next to the mirror..."

As he gazed at it, A.J. carefully pointed at the "mirror", and at once Barnabas smiled.

"Astonishing...I take it I was supposed to run to the lawyer immediately."

"Either that, or they thought David or Carolyn would open it, pass out and you'd give in rather then have them hurt." Rick returned, and the smile left the other man's face.

"And I would have... Thank you, Rick. A.J., are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Barnabas. But now it's our turn to go on the offensive. For one thing, you said an offer to buy the Collins family out of the shipping and fishing enterprise came last month?" A.J. asked, and was rewarded with a nod.

"Yes, Jamison Industries offered 2 million dollars to each of us, and a stock option package to all employees. David had our attorneys look at it, but the way it was structured...that after 60 days employees signed on with their pension plan or be fired...and the degree that we had to include Collinwood with the company, of course we said no."

"Hmmm." Rick thought about the odd request, while Barnabas left the entry, then returned with some papers. As the two brothers scanned the proposal, David and Carolyn came downstairs.

"Laurie and Linda are the only ones not asleep already, guys. They'll be down in a minute. Mrs. Johnson said you got dizzy, A.J.?" Carolyn asked, then turned pale when Rick told them what happened.

"It was meant for us..." David looked at Barnabas, and he nodded.

"But we found a flaw in their photo, David, and if they are that sloppy in trying to scare you..."

"Then your blackmailer is bound to make other errors...like this one." A.J. got excited and pointed out a paragraph at the end of the documents.

"Jamison Industries claims to be headquartered in England, but under the city charter, it would have to be located here, to prevent business from leaving the state. Plus...look at the name of the main stockholder of Jamison."

Rick read the name then frowned. "Who's James Stoddard?"

Carolyn froze. "That's my father's nephew...I thought he was in Asia or something... Barnabas...I bet he's behind all this."

David put an arm around her as Laurie came into the room and went to Rick's side.

"What about James Stoddard?"

Carolyn met her curious eyes. "My cousin, in a way I suppose. He's the main stockholder of the company wanting to buy us out."

"Rick, do you suppose he's the one behind the vandal at the airport?" Laurie wondered.

"Sweetheart, you just answered one of our questions, hand me the phone." Rick smiled, then called the Bangor police. Within minutes, Rick fairly crowed as he got off the phone.

"Well, guess who tried to bail our Mr. Hughes? None other then James Stoddard. And they refused his bail, so Hughes is stuck in jail." Laurie and Carolyn laughed at Rick's inadvertent poem, and he snickered.

"I'm a poet and don't even know it."

This time everyone laughed, with Barnabas shaking his head in disbelief. "That's awful, Rick."

"Well, is anyone hungry? Mrs. Johnson has some sandwiches in the kitchen." Carolyn offered.

At that two stomachs were heard, and Linda entered the room to see the two brothers red-faced and the others wiping away tears.

"I guess this means yes." Carolyn giggled.

After their late meal, A.J. and Linda went to check on their children and went upstairs. As Rick and Laurie followed them, Barnabas beckoned them over.

"With the lengths Stoddard may be willing to go to, I'm not so sure the children should have come."

Rick looked at his wife, then replied, "Barnabas, thank you, but they'll be safe. Ricky and Ceci are very smart, they know to watch themselves and their brother and sister. We trust them with you and Carolyn and David, they'll be all right."

Barnabas cleared his throat, then quietly said, "Thank you, Rick. I am glad you brought them here, it's nice to see young life in our home again."

Giving the older man a hug, Rick and Laurie said good night and went upstairs to their room. Pausing to check on their nieces and nephews, they found four worn out children.

"First plane ride across country, that would wear any kid out." Rick mused, going to their window and gazing out onto the ocean, watching the fog roll in.

"Have I told you today I love you?" Laurie's arms went around him, and at once he turned in her embrace and wrapped his arms around her.

"Every moment you're with me, darlin." He told her, kissing her, then scooping her up in his arms.

"Well, it's time for me to show you again." She whispered, as he carried her into the bedroom.

In the morning, the fog had retreated, delighting the four Simon children with a large lawn on which to play. With David and Carolyn having taken the week off school and work for Easter, they found themselves roped into an impromptu kickball game.

"You and Barnabas and A.J go on to town and see Mr. Dawson, I'll stay and help Carolyn and Mrs. Johnson with lunch." Linda told Rick and Laurie, then Ceci ran up and said, "Mom, we need you...Ricky's cheating!"

"Am not!" His voice echoed across the great lawn. Linda grabbed Ceci's hand.

"See you later, A.J..." she grinned, leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Mom!" Ceci groaned, then they ran to join the others.

"And I thought she was growing up too fast..." Rick chuckled, as A.J. sighed.

"She is, but Mom and Dad kissing is still gross to her."

Rick continued teasing his brother about how he used to react as a kid to "mushy" programs until they drove David's car into town.

When he parked, there were a couple of businessmen standing near the lawyer's office.  
At once they stopped their conversation then stared openly at the older Collins.

Angry, Laurie took Rick's arm as she stepped out of the car, then put her nose in the air as they followed a calm Barnabas and angry A.J. into the building.

Once inside, A.J. waved them upstairs. "I'll stay down here, make sure the local yahoos keep their distance."

"Seems like someone's been stirring them up." Rick observed, not comfortable in leaving A.J. downstairs. Just then Mr. Dawson's door opened, and a middle-aged man appeared in the hall.

"Well, Barnabas Collins, what an unexpected pleasure."

Looking over at him, Laurie saw a sardonic look on his face as he came down the stairs to the first floor.

"Mr. Stoddard." The older man was polite, but the tightening of his mouth let Laurie know he was not pleased.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come to talk to your old attorney, maybe make a decision on my proposition, hmm?"

Rick started to see red, seeing that Carolyn's cousin was trying to goad Barnabas. Before he could say anything, Laurie stepped forward.

"Actually, Mr. Stoddard, that's between us and Mr. Dawson. And none of your business. Now if you'll excuse us..." She added, as she proceeded up the stairs past him, Rick and Barnabas following her.

"Come now, we're all adults, no need to be rude, Mrs. Simon." He called after them.

That was it as far as Rick was concerned, he turned, his fist clenched. "Rude is what you are, jerk... You keep away from our family, or else you'll be talking out of your nose!"

A flash of fear crossed Stoddard's face, then another voice brought a look of anger.

"All right, Stoddard, you've made enough trouble here...clear out or I'll have you brought in on trespassing." A uniformed sheriff stood at the bottom of the stairs, A.J. next to him.

Making a show of straightening his tie, Stoddard went down the stairs, then turned at the building entrance.

"Better think my offer over again, Barnabas, before it's made for you."

As the door closed behind him, Rick growled, "I'll make a decision all right..."

"I wouldn't go beyond that, sir. Mr. Collins, I understand you've been receiving some threats?" The sheriff asked, following them up the stairs.

"Yes, Sheriff. We have the notes with us. I'm sorry, I should have introduced you." Barnabas's face was rueful.

"Rick, Laurie, A.J., this is Sheriff Steve Patterson. He took over for his father some years ago. Sheriff, this is my cousin Laurie Simon, her husband and brother-in-law Rick and A.J. Simon."

"Ma'am, sir." Patterson nodded at them, then looked again at Laurie.

"Ma'am, did you used to come to Collinsport some years ago..."

"Yes, I did, Sheriff, but...I remember you...you were in Explorer Scouts and came to the amusement park to help look for a missing man." Laurie replied, a smile on her face.

"And you were with the government..." Rick saw his wife's face freeze, then she relaxed as the younger man continued. "My dad was Sheriff then, he used to talk shop and not remember I was there... Colonel Steve Austin was with you and I got his autograph when my dad wasn't looking. He was really nice to me."

"That's right. Rick, Steve was tickled when the sheriff here asked for his autograph "from one Steve to another". Laurie grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to come home to something like this. Mr. Collins, did you tell your attorney about these notes?"

Barnabas shook his head. "No, just that I needed to see the proposal from Jameson Industries as something had come up. Ah, Charles, there you are." He said, seeing the attorney approach his office.

"I'm sorry, Barnabas. I got a phone call that my car had been hit, but it must have been a prank, because there's nothing wrong with it...wait a minute, I locked that door..." he told them, seeing his office door ajar.

"Hold it folks." Sheriff Patterson slid past them, then carefully opened the door and looked inside. Evidently it was all in order, but he entered the office, then came back out a moment later.

"Mr. Dawson, I think you'd better see if anything's missing. James Stoddard came out of your office when we came in." Rick warned.

Concerned, the attorney followed the sheriff inside, then walked through his suite as Barnabas, Rick, Laurie and A.J. entered.

"Sheriff, I think someone went through my files, see, they left the drawers open." Dawson indicated a file drawer that was not closed completely.

"What's this?"

The sheriff picked up a piece of paper on the floor, then scanned it.

"Mr. Collins, may I have those notes now?" he asked, then Rick pulled out a folder with the threatening notes and handed it to him.

Using the receptionist's desk, he put the piece of paper on the desk next to the four notes,  
Then cleared his throat.

"I take it we have a match, Sheriff." Barnabas said after a moment.

"An exact match, and I'm willing to bet this is from James Stoddard. Of course I'm going to dust for prints, but still.."

"The fact that he was coming out of here...Mr. Dawson, can you tell if anything is missing?" Laurie asked, then leaned closer to Rick as he put an arm around her.

"It'll take me a little while, I'm sorry now that I didn't get the security system put in that you suggested, Sheriff."

An hour later, the foursome plus Sheriff Patterson were looking at the paperwork that had been carelessly put back in the file drawers.

"Look, Barnabas, this is how he knew about me." Laurie winced as she read the private file on her that was started when she was eighteen. The attorney's father had noted that  
Elizabeth Collins had located her niece when she was fifteen, then lost track until she graduated from high school. _"Mrs. Collins regretted her niece was brought up by unfit step-parents, one of whom was suspected of murdering her father and step-mother. Funds are to be held in trust for her in the event of Mrs. Collins death."_

"Darlin', I'm sorry you had to see this..." Rick quietly told her, squeezing her hand.

"It's okay, Rick, it just makes me appreciate that she cared this much for me, and that I have you." She told him, leaning against him.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon...I don't know how Mr. Stoddard got a key to get into my files..." Mr. Dawson said, regretfully. "Of course I will file a report, and I take all responsibility ..."

"Nonsense, Charles. You were not at fault here...but we will press charges too, Sheriff.  
I'm afraid the damage he has done already is severe." Barnabas sighed, then firmly added  
"I know all you can charge him on is breaking and entering, and extortion..."

"I'm afraid not even that, Mr. Collins." Sheriff Patterson said, a disappointed tone in his voice. "Everything in these notes is implied. We would have to get him to vocalize the threat before he can be charged with extortion."

"Maybe that we can do..." Rick broke in, excitement in his expression. "What if I was to call him on the notes...get him riled up enough to say what he's going to do?"

"Then I can be on stakeout at your home if he tries anything." The sheriff added enthusiastically. "I hate to ask you to be bait, folks...but this Stoddard may not stop at your family business...he may try something else."

"In the meantime, Mr. Dawson, can you try to shoot down some of these rumors?" Laurie asked, turning to the attorney.

"Of course, Mrs. Simon. I'm afraid Mr. Stoddard underestimated you and your family." He told them.

As they left the attorney's office, Sheriff Patterson called his deputy and arranged to have a car outside the gate at Collinwood meet them, then he explained he would monitor the phone call that Rick would make once they got to the house.

"I'm glad the sheriff was there when Patterson came out; otherwise it would have been our word against his." A.J. said as they headed out of town.

"And I'm glad Linda and the kids were with Carolyn and David...no telling what Stoddard would have threatened about them." Rick replied.

As he drove through the gates of Collinwood, he saw the deputy's car behind the wall, and was glad for the extra security. A funny feeling came over him as they pulled in front of the front door, as Linda came running out to meet them.

"Rick, A.J...did you see Carolyn and David in town?"

Rick frowned. "No...they're here, aren't then?"

"No, Carolyn got a call from Mr. Dawson that made her very upset. She grabbed her purse and started to leave, only David met her in the hall and made her take him with her." A.J. put an arm around his wife.

"We were at his office this morning...when did he call?" Rick was reaching for the living room extension.

"About 3 hours ago...I hope nothing's happened." She worried, then Laurie nearly jumped as the phone rang. Picking it up, she watched as Rick pressed the button on a small recorder.

"Collinwood residence"

"Mrs. Simon, are you missing anything or anyone?"

It sounded like James Stoddard's voice ...Laurie had sudden chills, and taking a deep breath, answered, "No, I think you must have a wrong number, who is this?"

"Your worst nightmare, Mrs. Simon. Unless Barnabas sells the shipping company to me, you'll never see your cousins again."


	7. Chapter 7

Rick saw the horror on his wife's face as she said, "No, please don't hurt them! David and Carolyn haven't done anything to you!"

"No, except cause the death of my father! I want your family to pay, and pay big time. Unless you and Barnabas sign that contract and turn Collins Enterprises over to me by midnight tonight, the price will go up! I'll call you at 11 pm to give you the time and place to meet me. No police, or else."

Meeting Rick's eyes, Laurie nodded at him, then replied, "All right, no police, but I want to talk to them, make sure they're all right. Or no deal."

"I'll call back in one hour."

Click.

Holding on for a moment, the dial tone let the two Simons know the kidnapper had hung up. At once Barnabas shook his head.

"There's no way he'll let them live once we sign those papers, my dear. But ...we may yet be able to save them...If we sign the papers and add a clause that a final signature must be made by David and Carolyn, they would have to be alive to sign. He would have to take the papers to them..."

"And we would follow him to where he's holding them..." Rick finished. "That's a great idea, Barnabas, but ...what if we can trace that call?"

"On it, Rick." A.J. was calling Sheriff Patterson as they spoke.

Luckily they reached Patterson as he was ready to leave his office for the day. Explaining the situation, A.J. made a few notes, then handed the phone to his brother.

"Mr. Simon, I'm glad you called. I found out a few things about Mr. Stoddard and his motivations for wanting to take over your business. Seems he blames your family for the death of his father, and has been trying to sabotage some of the Collins recent projects." The younger man told him. Hearing of that, Barnabas answered, "He did, two of our contracts were cancelled. More importantly, we have to find my cousins before midnight, tonight. Is there anyway of tracking Stoddard's call?"

"I can, give me 5 minutes."

While they waited, Laurie and Linda went to the children and made sure Ricki and Ceci knew to keep inside the house. Mrs. Johnson made a cold supper and promised to call them if there were any phone calls while they were at dinner.

Just then Sheriff Patterson called back. "We traced Stoddard's call from the old Lighthouse off of Shipwreck Cove. You said he's going to call back in one hour?"

"Yes, Laurie told him she wanted to talk to her cousins or no deal, so he said one hour then hung up." Rick explained.

"All right, when he calls, have her keep them on as long as she can. Tell Mrs. Simon to agree to his demands, then find out where he wants the contract delivered. I'll trace the party line and if it's the Lighthouse again, we'll wait until he comes out for the exchange, then capture him, and rescue your cousins." At that point Barnabas spoke up.

"That's too dangerous, Sheriff...I think we should go to the lighthouse by the old coast road and set up a distraction, then rescue David and Carolyn."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Collins, but it's better if we wait. Now call me back as soon as you hear from Stoddard." Patterson insisted.

Rick took a breath, then told the Sheriff, "All right, as soon as we hear from him, we'll call you."

Hanging up, Rick turned to a mutinous looking Barnabas. "Barnabas, we'll play it by his rules for now..."

"I don't trust Stoddard; what's to stop him from ordering us to bring the contract and kill  
David and Carolyn before we get there?" The older man interrupted, then he subsided as Laurie put a hand on his arm.

"Barnabas, we won't let him hurt them, I promise...let Rick finish."

Rick felt Barnabas's frustration. "We'll wait until Stoddard calls, then tell the sheriff he can wait, but that we'll head toward the lighthouse via the beach road and intercept him. The Sheriff can either help us or not."

The weary man gave him a wry smile. "Thank you, Rick. I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I will not ...I cannot face anything happening to Carolyn and David.."

"Neither can I." Rick told him quietly.

The next 20 minutes dragged for them all, so Rick and A.J. got out their weapons, then a couple of blankets "as David and Carolyn might be cold". When the phone rang Laurie picked it up as Rick turned on the tape recorder.

"Collins residence".

"You've got 30 seconds."

Again, Laurie thought the voice she heard was not exactly that of Stoddard, but the menace was. "Please let me talk to them."

There was silence, then Carolyn's voice. "Laurie?"

"Carolyn, honey, are you all right?" Laurie tried to stay calm as her cousin's voice shook.

"Yesss, but I'm scared, he ...Please, do as he says."

"We will, I promise. Just hold on." Rick was furious as he saw his wife's face turn white.

"Tell Barnabas...no, don't!" Carolyn cried out, then a scuffling noise sounded over the speaker.

"Carolyn!" Laurie called, then David came on the phone.

"Laurie...tell Barnabas to do as he says...he's going to kill Carolyn!"

Rick had had enough, he took the phone from Laurie and told David, "It's okay, David.  
We're going to bring you and Carolyn home safe...nothing's worth you being hurt."

"Thank you, Rick...tell Barnabas we love him, but don't sign any contract!" David's voice rose suddenly, then he yelled out in pain and was silent.

"David! Carolyn! Stoddard, you coward, talk to me!" Rick shouted.

"All right, you got to talk to them, now you've got until midnight to sign that contract, Barnabas...both you and Mrs. Simon. Bring it to Shipwreck Point and park in the turnabout, with your lights out. If there are any police around, I'll shoot your cousins in front of you, then turn the gun on you!"

Barnabas reached over and took the receiver from Rick. "What guarantee do we have that you'll release David and Carolyn when we sign?"

"When you come with the contract, I'll hand you four plane tickets to Arizona, and drive you to Bangor, where you will fly to Arizona. The Simons will remain behind. Once the three day rescission period has passed, you may return and get your family and clear out. If you don't, I'll kill everyone at Collinwood. By midnight, or else."

At that a dial tone sounded, and Rick let out a swear word.

"I'm sorry, but that evil...okay, let's go. Sweetheart, you and Barnabas stay here, we'll call as soon as we find David and Carolyn. As soon as we leave, call the Sheriff and tell him A.J. and I will meet him at the beach near Shipwreck Point." Rick saw she was going to protest and embraced her.

"Please, Laurie."

"Yes, Rick...I'll stay with Barnabas..."she promised, kissing him almost desperately. "Be safe, please darling."

"I will, angel...I love you." He whispered, then hugged Barnabas as Laurie and Linda embraced A.J..

"I'll take care of your families, Rick...if there's any problem, call and I'll do as he says." The older man said gravely, his emotions showing in his eyes.

Saying goodbye to both Rick and A.J., Laurie and Linda stood at the entry door and watched as the two brothers drove away. Barnabas went to the phone and called the sheriff.

"Collinsport Sheriff Station, Deputy Davenport speaking."

"Deputy, may I speak to the sheriff, it's very important." Now it was Laurie's turn to see her cousin act startled.

"Are you certain, Deputy? I see, thank you...no, I'll find him myself."

As he completed the call, Barnabas turned and told Linda and Laurie. "According to Deputy Davenport, Sheriff Patterson left the station this afternoon and hasn't returned. Something doesn't make sense here."

"Linda, here..." Laurie handed her watch transmitter to her sister-in-law. "Barnabas and I are going to go to the lighthouse via the old beach road, see if we can catch up with Rick and A.J.. See if you can get a hold of them and tell them what we found out, we'll meet them at the beach below Shipwreck Point, where they wanted to meet the sheriff."

Putting on their coats, Barnabas stopped long enough to ask Mrs. Johnson to keep the house locked up.

"You can be sure, Mr. Collins, Mrs. Simon and the children will be safe." She told them.

"Be careful sis, Barnabas..." Linda said as they prepared to leave.

"We will, Linny, go ahead and call now." Laurie reminded her, then she and Barnabas headed out.

At once Linda turned on the transmitter, then called, "A.J.? Rick? Come in."

There was static, then A.J.'s voice. "Linny? Is everything okay?"

"Something's wrong, A.J.. Barnabas called the sheriff, and according to the deputy, he hasn't been in the office all afternoon. Barnabas and Sis want to meet you at the beach below Shipwreck Point, they just left."

"Okay honey, we'll look for them...wait a minute..." the younger Simon paused then told Rick, "Pull over, Rick.. I just saw a light in that cave."

Doing as his brother asked, Rick killed his motor, then silently pulled off the old sea road and parked behind the rocky face of the caves near Smuggler's Cove. Just as they got out of the car and took cover, a figure came out of the caverns.

As the moonlight hit his face, both Simons saw it was James Stoddard. At once Rick pulled his weapon.

"Stoddard, freeze!"

Taken by surprise, the younger man whirled around, then made as if to run back into the caves.

Immediately Rick fired into the sand at his feet, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait a minute, I can explain..."

"You can explain right now where Carolyn and David are, for starters." Rick growled, gesturing with his gun.

"Sure, I just found them myself, but I didn't take them, I was just going to split my take, that's all." The man babbled, turning and leading them in to the caverns.

"Never mind that now, they'd better be all right, or you're going be floating back to Collinsport." A.J. told him.

As they followed the narrow corridor, Rick yelled out, "Carolyn! David!"

A muffled cry answered them, and turning right, the three men found themselves in a small cavern with water dripping everywhere. A small lantern showed the two cousins, bound and gagged, tied to a wooden post driven into the sand floor of the room. Water had started to puddle around their feet.

"A.J., keep him covered." Rick undid the gags on Carolyn and David, then pulled out his knife and cut them loose.

"Thank God...Rick, A.J...I thought we were going to drown in here." Carolyn choked, as David nodded, his right eye swollen and bruised. "I knew you guys would come, I just didn't know if it would be in time...I tried to stall him."

"And you did, son, but it looks like you went a few rounds. I'm going to take you guys into town to have you checked out. Honey, are you all right?" Rick asked Carolyn, seeing her wincing.

"He slapped me around when I tried to tell Barnabas not to sign anything... And he let him do it!" she answered, her voice gaining strength as she glared at Stoddard.

Helping the two of them up, Rick suddenly caught what Carolyn said.

"What do you mean, he let him...who else is involved?"

Before she could reply, Linda's voice crackled over the transmitter. "Rick, A.J.? Come in."

Hustling Stoddard out of the cave ahead of them, Rick helped the cousins out of the caves, then once they were clear of the rocks, spoke into the transmitter.

"We found David and Carolyn, Linda...they're safe. We also have Stoddard in custody,  
did Patterson call in?"

At the name of the sheriff, Stoddard burst out, "I won't take the fall for him, he's the one who planned this!"

Suddenly it all became clear; how "Stoddard" was able to plant his notes and knew where  
the Simons and Barnabas would be.

"Linda, call the sheriff station, tell the deputy what happened and that Sheriff Patterson needs to be taken into custody as accessory to kidnapping and extortion." Rick explained, as A.J. tied Stoddard's wrists with one of the ropes from the cave.

At once Rick "called out " to his wife, then felt her presence in the area.

"Laurie, sweetheart...tell Barnabas, Patterson's behind your cousins kidnapping, don't go anywhere with him!"

In a flash he 'heard" Laurie's voice, "He just showed up, we're on the beach near the lighthouse...I've got to warn Barnabas!"

"Quick, put Stoddard in the back. Carolyn, David, climb in. A.J., Patterson's met up with Barnabas and Laurie, we got to help ..." He started, then a scream froze the words in his mouth.

"Barnabas, look out!" Laurie's voice carried from somewhere above them, and Rick took off at a run. Climbing the rocky slope of the jetty, he came up onto the tide pools, then saw Barnabas collapsed on the ground about twenty feet in front of him.

"Barnabas!"

Rick moved quickly to his side, then saw he was merely dazed. "Barnabas...can you stand?"

"Yes...Rick..I'm all right...we must hurry, Patterson's chasing Laurie!"

Helping the older man to his feet, Rick looked up to see a man running down the jetty, then he "felt" his wife's panic.

"Laurie, hide, we're coming!" he "told" her as they dashed along the path. Rick carefully scanned the area ahead of him, then saw a shortcut through the rocks leading to the beach.

"Barnabas, wait here for A.J. and the others, I see a way to stop Patterson." He told him.

"Be careful, Rick, he's dangerous." Barnabas warned as Rick nodded, then went down some broken steps and ran down the beach.

A few minutes later he caught sight of the uniformed man slipping in and out of shadows around the outbuildings at the foot of the abandoned tower, then saw his wife dart out of a hiding place and scramble out onto the jetty. Too late he realized she was coming to a dead end, and "called" "Laurie, run back to the lighthouse...there's no way off the jetty there!"

As he saw her pause, then start back, he realized with horror Patterson had spotted her, and was now stalking her, darting back and forth.

With renewed speed, Rick clambered back up the rocks, then saw the sheriff had cornered his wife.

"No way out this time, Mrs. Simon. Now you will pay for the trouble the Collins family caused my dad. He had a nervous breakdown from all the stress you people caused him...now I'll break your family by disposing of you!" he shouted, then dived forward and grabbed her up in his arms.

Running toward them, Rick heard Laurie scream "Rick!" then try to break loose of her captor as he carried her toward the edge of the jetty. A mist of fog suddenly came up out of nowhere, and for a moment he lost sight of them.

"Let her go!" Rick yelled blindly, then the fog dissipated and he saw a startled Patterson lose his grip on Laurie, as she struggled free and dropped to the ground.

Before Rick could advance on the man, he dropped to his knees, then yelled "You're dead, you can't be here!"

"I'm not dead, but you're going to wish you were!" Rick ran at him, then wrestled him to the ground and using his belt, tied his hands behind his back.

"Rick...he hurt Barnabas, we have to find him!" Rick turned and found his wife trying to get up. "Laurie..." he said, then picked her up and held her tightly in his arms.

"Darling Rick..." she whispered, as he kissed her. "I was afraid...he was going to drown me."

"Safe, you're safe, sweetheart. So's Barnabas," he assured her, as she started to speak.

"Thank God. If you hadn't told us...I never knew Patterson wanted revenge...he fooled so many people." she sighed, then rested her head against his for a moment. Only the sound of a siren made them look up.

"Finally!" Rick groused, then chuckled as Laurie told him, "Makes you miss our little town, doesn't it?"

"Never going to complain again." He laughed, as familiar voices called to them.

Hours later, a weary group of cousins and friends sat around the formerly staid library at Collinwood, the fireplace lit and helping warm the recovering David and Carolyn, still wrapped in blankets.

"I should have called Mr. Dawson's office directly to speak to one of you, but when Patterson said Barnabas had had an accident and for us to hurry, I didn't even think to let Linda or Mrs. Johnson know..." Carolyn explained ruefully. David nodded, an embarrassed smile on his face.

"And I got caught up in Carolyn's being upset, so when we met Patterson in back of the hospital, he was able to take us by surprise and force us into his cruiser."

"Well, you're both safe, and that's all that matters, my boy." Barnabas assured him, a bandage on his forehead his only visible reminder of the attack on his family.

"What I want to know is who Patterson was yelling at after the fog showed up." Rick said, laying haphazardly on the sofa, with Laurie stretched out against him. She sat up, astonished.

"I thought I saw a mist come up, and there was a person..I almost told them to run for help, then it was gone."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad they were there-it was a good distraction..." Rick pulled her down next to him, as A.J. snickered.

"Speaking of distractions, ..." he added, then ignored the groan from his brother as he  
called Linda over and made room for her next to him.

"Well, I think it's high time we went to bed, Mrs. Johnson promised to fix us a late breakfast, guys, so if you'll excuse us." Carolyn got up, then helped David to stand as Barnabas stood and hugged each of them.

"Thank you, Barnabas. We know if you hadn't come after us..." David started, then Barnabas put an arm around the young man.

"I'm very proud of you and Carolyn, standing up against Patterson like that."

Tears were in Carolyn's eyes as she hugged the older man again. "We had a good role model."

Rick felt his own emotions slipping, and seeing his wife's eyes get very bright, yawned and said, "Speaking of bed..."

Laughter broke them up, and two by two the Collins and Simons went upstairs. As Laurie and Rick started for their room, Laurie turned toward the portraits of her Aunt and Uncle.

"If that was you who saved us tonight, thank you Aunt Elizabeth, thank you Uncle Roger..."

A beam of moonlight came through the curtains at that moment, and she thought she saw them smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now this is the life..." Rick groaned contentedly, stretching out on the pebble-like sand.

"I know, but enjoy it while we have it...the kids are already fussing about leaving tonight." A.J. snickered, watching their wives playing with the children in the water.

Both brothers were enjoying the last day of their "vacation", now that the attempted murder and extortion charges had been filed. It was a shock to the people of Collinsport that Sheriff Patterson had been behind the rumors about the Collins family. Lawyers for the embattled criminal claimed he had been mentally ill since the death of his father following a nervous breakdown, allegedly caused by numerous run-ins with the Collins, but offered no proof at the preliminary hearing. Anxious that their family history would be rehashed by the defense, Barnabas and the others were relieved that Patterson's lawyers decided not to pursue the claim and had him plead guilty, sparing the Simons a return trip. The scandalous charges had been written about in the local papers, but curiously a more cordial atmosphere greeted Barnabas and David, in particular, when they appeared in town after the court hearing.

"It's a nine-days wonder, of course, Rick, but at least we can walk down the street without too many stares these days." David had told him.

"Well, unless you start dressing like Rick, or walking like him.." A.J. had needled, then Rick chased him down the hall to everyone's laughter.

Laughter. Rick knew the kids had brightened the old mansion with theirs, and Carolyn had successfully pleaded for everyone to stay until the Friday before Easter. Now only promises of a visit before school started in the fall had stopped the tearful pleas of Robin and Melly to "stay with Cousin David and Carolyn".

"Dad?"

Rick saw Ricky and Ceci standing at A.J.'s side.

A.J. looked up and Rick fought to hold in a smile. Obviously Ceci and Ricky had waited until the other kids and Carolyn and David were building rock castles to approach their parents.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"Dad, is there any chance we could, uh, stay a couple of more days...Uncle Barnabas promised to take us to the shipping office before we left, to show us the original ships and stuff, but with the hearing and everything..." Ricky shifted his feet as Ceci added, "And Cousin David wanted to take us where he went to high school, now we can't go."

A.J. reluctantly told them, "I'm sorry, but our tickets are non-refundable. I wish we could stay a couple of more days, but ..."

Rick suddenly had a flashback to when he and A.J. were kids and didn't want to leave their grandparents and return home. He remembered telling his folks that school wasn't more important then "Grandpa and Grandma".

"A.J...wait a minute..." He interrupted. His brother frowned at him as he said "There's nothing that urgent at home, you said yourself it's too bad we can't stay until Sunday."

"Rick...come on, we'd be paying out a couple thousand more dollars..."

"No you wouldn't, Laurie and I would, if they don't let us switch. Remember when you and I were kids...?" Rick saw A.J.'s face soften, then Ricky said something that changed everything.

"Please Dad, what if something happens to...to Uncle Barnabas or David or Carolyn...we'll never have another chance to be with them."

Neither brother had seen Linda or Laurie approach, but the intake of breath caught both Rick and A.J. and they looked up to see tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Ricky..." Linda said, looking over at her husband. Laurie sniffed, and that decided it.

"You're right, son." A.J. managed, "school isn't more important then our family. If your cousins don't mind..."

"Dad, thank you...you too, Uncle Rick!" Ceci squealed, hugging them both as Ricky grinned happily, "David and Carolyn said it was okay with them if you said so."

Rick chuckled. "Guess we need to call the airline. I'll go up to the house."

"No need, Rick." Barnabas came up to them, a rare smile on his face. "I had a feeling these two would give you a good argument to stay. David called a friend at the airport and he switched your flights to Sunday morning."

"That means we can have an Easter Egg hunt with the family after all." Laurie added, putting an arm around the older man. "Thank you, Barnabas."

"No, thank you...for not only sharing your family with us, but helping to save it." He said quietly to them.

As the two teenagers ran to tell their brother and sister and cousins, Rick looked at his brother.

"Nice going, A.J."

"You're the one who reminded me what's important...then and now." A.J. replied, then laughed as Linda reached for his hand.

"Come on, A.J...you promised to swim with me."

"Your wish is my command." He snickered, getting up and shaking sand on Rick.

"Hey, watch it, little brother. You're not too big to chase."

"You'd have to catch me first." A.J. retorted, then took off running with Linda toward the water.

"Well, my beach boy, what are you waiting for?" Laurie giggled, then let out a squeal of her own as Rick scooped her up and ran with her to the water.

Watching them enjoying themselves, an older couple smiled from the cliff overlooking the beach, then caught the eye of Barnabas.

"Thank you." He told them, starting toward the house. "Thank you Roger, Elizabeth, for watching over them."

He saw them nod, then disappear amongst the trees.

Fin


End file.
